


Behave For Me

by ThePridefulWriter



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Roleplay - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BDSM, Bottom BadBoyHalo, Boy x boy, Degradation, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, I have hands to write and I'm going to make that EVERYONE'S PROBLEM, M/M, Moaning, NSFW, Porn Without Plot, Riding, Sexual Content, Skephalo, Smut, Swearing, Top Skeppy, cumming, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 17:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter
Summary: "Come on Bad, it's alright,"Bad held in a few feeble whimpers through utterly failing in front of Skeppy."What are you so scared about? Am I going to have to make you...?" Skeppy said.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, skephalo - Relationship
Kudos: 200





	Behave For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Please Consider Leaving Kudo's As It Highly Motivates Me To Keep Writing For This Fandom!
> 
> Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Anything That May Make You Uncomfortable!
> 
> Please Note This In Fact Smut And Is Targeted Towards An 18+ Audience.
> 
> Please Remember If You Are Uncomfortable With This Kind Of Content, Please Quietly Stop Reading This And Go Have A Wonderful Day! BadBoyHalo And Skeppy Have Stated Multiple Times They Are Completely Comfortable With Shipping And If You Aren't, That's Completely Fine Just Please Don't Attack Me Or My Comment Section! Have A Lovely Day Stranger!
> 
> Word Count: 224 Words
> 
> Character Count: 1,220
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: 1 Minute

"Come on Bad, it's alright," 

Bad held in a few feeble whimpers through utterly failing in front of Skeppy. Trying to hold in his moans was not made any better by the fact he was riding his boyfriend. 

"What are you so scared about? Am I going to have to make you...?" Skeppy said. "N-no," Bad whimpered as he sunk deeper, grabbing onto Skeppy's shoulder. His thighs were shaking from the overwhelming sensation of it all. 

Bad's gaze kept dropping to Skeppy's stomach as he could not even hold his head up. His breath shortened as he tried to focus. He needed to make Skeppy feel good, it was his job. 

"Come on puppy, try and look at me at least," Skeppy growled. Bad let out a scared whimper as he tried to steady himself, stopping himself from sinking on Skeppy's cock. "What's your problem?" Skeppy growled. "Not even going to bother to fucking look at me?" Skeppy growled. 

Bad did not respond and he would soon learn to regret that. 

Skeppy then harshly grabbed his chin and snapped his face to look at him. The pure power in Skeppy's hand grabbing his face was too much. In a few seconds, as he met Skeppy's demanding eyes, he lost it. Bad let out a string of harmonious moans as he collapsed into Skeppy's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> The fact I have the ability for these goblin hands to write and I'm going to make it's EVERYONE'S PROBLEM-


End file.
